Business and Pleasure
by WhiteDust K
Summary: Anastasia Steele is known as ruthless and heartless in the business world. She needs someone to be with no strings attached which she finds in Christian Grey, manager of her company. She offers him the deal with perks he can't refuse, but ends up falling in love with heartless queen. Can he bring her guards down and make her fall in love too. OOC, AU, HEA, No Cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's my first attempt to write a FSOG Fic, well i wrote many but publishing this one for the first time. i hope you're gonna like it. Sorry if you find any mistake, i did my best. Do tell what do you think about it, and if i should continue this piece of work. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Miss Steele, you called?" I look up from my files and witness Christian Grey standing by the half opened door to my office, with that lascivious grin spread across his face.

I stood up from my chair, grabbing a set of keys to my house and throw it towards him. He catches the key one-handed without flinching despite of my sudden throw. He hardly gets surprised by my actions anymore. And he's becoming a confident bastard. "We'll leave in five minutes. Ask Hannah to cancel my today's schedule and get Sawyer to bring my car." I ordered while closing my file and grabbing my phone and purse. Christian, without saying another word, smirked and gets to follow my orders, _as always_.

Sawyer opens the door for me and I am settled besides Christian. He is looking hot and edible. _When does he not?_ I agree with my inner goddess. I hit the privacy window button and as soon as it closes and Sawyer become out of sight. I jumped onto Christian's lap and capture his lips, kissing him fervently. He doesn't disappoint, his lips match my pace, and giving me all the control I need desperately. His hands roam all over my body from my neck to slowly fondling my breasts and then grabbing my ass, pressing my hips tightly to his groin. He's getting hard, the bulge on his pants is hard not to notice, its poking my now drenched panties. I rub against him, antsy for the friction. His lips leave mine with a bite on my lower lip, tugging it with his teeth and then attacking my neck. His kisses are wet, his actions were somewhere between licking, sucking and biting. I almost thought he'd give me hickeys but he knows better than to do that. He knows his limits, all too well, so I don't have to point it every time, make the deed get easier. His hand creep inside my blouse and grab my nipple. He pinches it which gets a soft moan out of my mouth. We're purely making out like horny teenagers in the backseat of the car. He's equally horny and turned on as much as I am. I have my reasons to behave like such but why is he like this today, what reason does he have? _Aren't you a reason enough?_ I heard my pathetic little saint heart's voice from some far corner. _Boys are always horny, and when hot girls like you jumps on them it's a party!_ My intellect brain only knows reality.

I'm breathing too heavily, I hold on to his shoulders to keep myself steady. His other hand which isn't grabbing my boobs reaches upwards to my meticulous ponytail and yanked my face to meet his lips again. I felt the car's motion comes to rest. Sawyer didn't disturb us and leave. I decide to break the kiss and move this show to my bedroom.

His hands don't leave my body and gets to same fervent pace all the way till we reach the double doors of my mansion. He cages me between the door and his body, while he fumbles with the keys. It's not like our everyday rendezvous, where we have sex as meaningless as one night stand, when we doesn't have any strings attached. I am having feelings that I should not, feelings which I vowed I won't ever feel, feelings which I feared will bloom if I let this man get closer and closer to me. _No Steele, it is not that feeling, it is just this moment, you're horny, you're stressed and on top of that this man made you feel jealous, of your own employee. It's not that feeling; you just need to tell who the boss here is. Get your fill and get it over with._ Yes, you're always right my brain.

As soon as we entered my house, I pushed him on the wall inside and take over him. _That's right, I am in charge here._ I plant my lips again on him and reach down to his belt. Grabbing his collar I pulled him into my bedroom and pushed him into the middle of my bed. I get rid of my _Louboutin_ , my gray suit pants and my already untucked and slightly wrinkled silk bloused and dump them on the same spot I am standing; meanwhile he gets rid of his clothes too.

I straddle his hips and position his already hard cock into my pussy, his pre-cum combines with my glistening clit, this vision is so erotic both our eyes cast down to witness the calm before the storm. And all too slowly I slide down on his shaft, filling my insides completely. _Feels like home_. Will you stop it, I scold my _what's-little-left-of-romance_ heart and anger of loosing control crawls again hot in my vein.

I started moving fast and hard, rocking him fast paced, tilting my neck facing the ceiling, eyes closed but I can still feel his eyes boring into me, savoring me. I look down to meet his gaze. His gray eyes blazing with primal fervor, daring me to let my walls down, let him in and pull me out of my darkness. _What's the matter with him today, why is behaving like my lover._ I can't bear to look him in his eyes, so I ordered, "Eyes down, Mister". He smiles and shakes his head. _How dare he!_ I point down to where his hips are pushing and meeting my body giving him a warning glare to look down. He gazes down. _Good Boy!_ But a second or two later his eyes meet mine again and that smug look got replaced by some expression I can't fathom. While I'm lost in his eyes, trying to figure out god knows what, I didn't notice our pace going slower rather than the hard and fast his cock sliding gently in and out of my core. His hand reaches my neck pulling me gently towards his face. His eyes scrutinizing mine. And in his oh so soft American accent voice he utters, "Let me look at those ocean like orbs, let me endure the pain beneath them". He left me speechless. It's like I don't know how to formulate sentences. _What is he doing to me? Don't let him, don't let him, don't le…_ he captures my lips in his, effectively shutting up my thoughts. He gently rolls us over, getting on top of me, entwining our fingers, moving softly and gently inside me, _like making love to me._

"What are you doing?" I manage to keep my voice stern despite of my moaning.

"Exactly what you need, what you deserve..." he says on my lips.

"And who are you to decide that…"

"Well, don't you wanna have sex right now?" he frowns, but is still moving inside of me, _slowly. This is feeling so good._ I moan.

" _Well,_ I do. But I want you go hard and fast, blow my mind, not this slow, boring, time consuming and gooey _love making!"_ I faked disgust in my voice.

"Oh believe me baby… I _will_ blow you mind. Just let me do this _Ana._ " What did he just call me! He's not _allowed_ to call me Ana. He's seriously straddling the borderline. I want to say something, tell him to not cross his limits, but words stuck inside my mouth again. His eyes are penetrating, it's so bright, and I might get blind. I close my eyes, taking the pleasure his body is giving me.

"Ana… can you feel it… can you feel what you do to me, what we both do and reach together…" his questions are confusing.

"I don't know what to feel…" my voice becomes raspy of all the tension building inside me...

" _Love… can you feel my love?"_ I stop breathing; my body goes stiff, not moving anymore to feel his cock. My eyes snap open and I want to get away from him but also don't want to push him, instead I push my body deep into the mattress, squirming to get away from him. Guessing my reactions his grip on me grew tighter and his slow motion takes pace and his cock hits my g-spot. His hands leave mine and cup my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't fight me Ana… this is what I truly feel for you baby… _I love you! I love you so much Anastasia Steele."_ My lips are trembling, and my eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision. He kissed every inch of my face, kissed my tears prickling from the corners of my eyes. I can't take it anymore. I feel myself building, coming to the edge. He felt it too, his pace increases, he's close too… at this particular moment I forget every thing, time stands still, it's just him and me lingering at the borders of hell and heaven. It felt sinful but also very pure.

"Let go Ana... Come for me baby…" he whispered in my ears, his breathing become harsh, he groans louder, I come hard... and then he comes… _inside me…_

 _Holy shit… I even let him come inside me! He never comes inside me. What is WRONG WITH ME!_ I scream inside.

He perks his head up from my side and gaze at me, this time I am adamant not to look at him. He pulls out and lay besides, spooning me with him, both our breathing still heavy from our post coital bliss.

"Christian…" I say after laying like this for what feel like eternity.

"No, Ana… you don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted to tell you what I feel for you and it seems like the perfect time… we can talk later whenev—"

"I want to talk now…" I roll on my side so I'm facing him. I am close to him because I still don't want to be away from his proximity.

"Christian, you _can't_ love me…" I can't meet his eyes.

"But I do… I do, very much, I am hopelessly and completely in love with you baby…"

"Please don't say that Christian… I warned you from the very beginning… I am not capable of loving you back, I can't reciprocate your feelings, I can't give you what you want… and even if I could… _I'm engaged Christian… and you're all too aware of that…"_

"Then call it off Ana… yes, I am aware of your engagement but I am also aware of every other aspect of your _marriage deal_. You don't love him. It's no more than a business investment for you… are you planning to sleep with when you two get married and what about me.. Us?"

"You don't have to worry about that… this thing between us is not going to end… it's just a contract nothing else… "

"It won't be hard to break it off then… why do you have to marry him… you'll get much better deals than that…" he shake his head not fathoming any of it. "Its alright Ana if you don't love me back, I just want you anyway I can, even if I have to be just a boy toy for you to fuck whenever you want, even if I have to call you Mistress or Miss Steele all my life, even if I can't look into your eyes while we fuck, I can deal with it, any of your conditions… but I can't see you with some other man… it just can't happen…"

"Why are you being like this Christian? You were never like this… what's got into you?" I see his eyes shining with tears... It's threatening to fall.

"I was always like this Ana… you just didn't happen to notice… but I can't hide it anymore from you, I saw you with him today, his hands touching you… just the thought of it makes my skin crawl, I just can't see you with another man… you belong to me Ana…"

"I don't _belong_ to you Christian!" I said sternly.

"But you feel I belong to you, is it why you felt jealous when I was flirting with Serena… huh?"

"I wasn't jealous alright! Besides… that's not the point… Christian, you _can't love me!"_ I sit up on the bed; he follows the suit, both naked and not trying to cover up. One thing with Christian is, I never feel bashful of my nakedness in front of him… _even in situations like this... which never took place before._

"You don't get to tell anyone who they can love and can't… you can't stop me from loving you, and neither can you stop yourself from going away from me… you don't even know yourself that you just can't be without me…" and I silenced, I don't know how to counter that.

His palms cup my cheeks bringing it closer to his face, just not touching. "Tell me… If I walk away now and never come back… could you live with yourself alone, without me, with that man?" the feeling of not having him in my life dreads me. It's true, in such a little time he became a huge part of my life, although I am not in love with him I can't be without him, I need him constantly as he is in my life.

"I can't…" I confess my voice very low.

"I know…" he kisses my forehead and lips linger for some seconds.

"Ana if that business deal means that much to you, I promise to get you much better deal than that… you don't have be in a wedlock for that and sleep with him… nope… not gonna happen" his face contorts, like he ate Sushis, _he hates sushi with a passion!_

"And how are you gonna make that happen?"

"I don't know yet… you have to give me some time tough…" I look at him and really ponder over what's he offering. And I make my decision.

"Three months… you've three months to get me a deal better than this one and I won't get married to Daniel Eaton, but… you've to promise me something too…"

"And what that would be?"

"If you can't, Christian… you have to promise me that you'll stay… you won't leave me even if your plan won't work, even if…" I choke on my own words, "even if I have to marry Dan… also I am not breaking off the engagement until after you bring me a deal…"

"I am sorry Ana, but that's one thing I can't promise…" his eyes are dead serious and mine are fearful. "If you marry him… I can't be with you… it's one thing having you with all the conditions of no-strings-attached but it's another to share you with some another man. At least I have that much dignity left in me… Ana, if by any chance I can't bring you a deal then this thing, whatever it is by your side, between us, will also end… so if you really want me, Ana, you better pray that I succeed…" his voice has a kind of finality in it.

"You would really leave me… alone?" tears forming in my eyes again.

"Of all the things, you only concentrate the negative aspect. You really think I would let you go without a fight. I'll work my ass off to bring you a better offer… and then I won't have to let go of you." He extends his arms to reach me and took me in his embrace. I willingly surrender. For this moment, his arms feel like the safest place in the entire world.

"Will I have to call you Miss Steele or Mistress again, I can get used to calling you Ana…" he tries to lighten up the atmosphere. I giggle, "Ana will do… but only when we are on our own… in office I'm still you boss though… remember."

"Yes, Miss Steele… all too well! Wanna go for a round two?" with that he pushed me back to the mattress and ravishes me as like… _and I let him… Christian loves me!_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I have a pinterest board for this fiction, under the name 'WhiteDust K' - 'Business and Pleasure' check it out too!**

 **Leave your precious comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your response guys, it meant so much to me and motivated me.**

 **This story has so much to unfold, just wait for it guys, I think you'll like it what I have in store.**

 **On with the story now... from the beginning...  
**

 **Disclaimer : FSOG and its characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

 **5 Months Ago**

Ana's POV

SIP is recruiting. Hiring new employees and fresh talents. There is this whole new Managing Board hired and as their first day at SIP, it's my duty to welcome them at their new work place. _Fucking Obligations!_ I hate newbies, they are overconfident, self loathing, bitches/bastards. I hope this bunch of people are not what I expect them to be.

I entered the conference hall and greeted by at least twelve new hires. All dressed to impress. _I don't give a damn about any of your fashion sense rascals, you better impress me with your work._ About half an hour the meeting ended, but one person grabbed my attention since I walked into the room. I decide now to acknowledge him, that very familiar face.

"Mr. Grey, have we met before?" his eyes meet mine, those shiny grey eyes, so captivating. Everyone turns their head towards him, and I guess it made him uneasy to have this unwanted attention.

"Maybe, I don't know if you remember... but... umm... we were in the same college." He hesitated to state this in front of everyone. I nod. I decide not to inquire him in front of his colleagues as its clear in his face how uneasy he's getting. I dismissed the meeting and everybody starts to leave.

"Mr. Grey, will you meet me in my office in five?" W _hat the hell!_ You're asking him, rather than barking orders.

"Yes, Miss Steele." He answered politely.

Five minutes later there's a knock on my door and there stands Christian Grey. _He's undoubtedly very gorgeous man. How can I not remember this face if he was in college with me, he's definitely lying._ Well, lets find out.

"Have a seat." His smile is decent when he thanked me in his low voice, I sensed he lacked confidence. I have his employee file in my desk as I was reading about him.

"So, you went to WSU?" he nods.

"I was studying Management, and I had a couple of classes with you too, we never really get to talk."

"But I do not remember any Christian Grey graduating from my batch."

"That's because I drop out the last year. Some family situation…" he shrugs nonchalantly.

"I see…" I am finding it difficult to keep the conversation going. From the corner of my eyes I watch him eyeing my untidy desk. _Is it bothering him?_

"I am sorry for the mess, I usually don't do this and my assistant is on her leave…so it kinda get messy… " I tried to give excuse sheepishly.

"It's alright Miss Steele, can I help?" he chuckles, seeing me embarrassed now. I give him a slight nod t go on with it. He stood up and arranged my piled up paperwork, sort my pens, markers, pencils, and highlighters separately. He moves towards my bookshelf and bring the flower vase in front which i pushed back to put the manuscript I was reading yesterday, he then arranged my bookshelf too. In mere minutes it started to look like a CEO's office. _Neat._

"Forgive my intrusion Miss Steele but I have a slight OCD, and I can't stand mess." He rubbed the back of his neck, _he's cute when he's embarrassed._

"I don't mind, got my office all cleaned up!" I joke. "Mr. Grey…"

"You can call me Christian, Miss Steele." I nod at him.

"OK, Christian, I was thinking, how about we have dinner together, we didn't get to know each other in college maybe now's the time. Tomorrow, after work, at my place?"

"Miss Steele are you sure…" he looks taken aback.

"I don't tend to do things if I am not… so tomorrow?" I prompt him to agree. _Say yes, I won't beg anymore than I did._

"It'll be my pleasure Miss Steele. Now may I take your leave."

"Sure, thank you, Christian. Have a nice day."

"You too." He walked out of my office. I took a deep breath in and slump down on my chair, breathing out. _This man is affecting me, and he's way too hot._

I need to know more about this man, and there is one person who's going to make this possible. I dialed Nathaniel Spencer, the IT genius and my one of the trustworthy persons. "Hey Spence, I need a background check..."

* * *

His mouth is raving my body, worshiping me, I think I might heard him plead. I heard myself moan, I heard my self cry out and his hands and lips just won't leave my body alone. His hands slowly reaching down, to my waistband and invades my lace panties. I am reveling in his touch, in the way his fingers gently stroking my clit, getting them more wet than it already is. My fingers make their way from his chiseled chest to his pelvis and under his boxers. I feel his hard dick twitch from my touch. Stroking it gently a moan escape out his throat, my touch encouraged him to rub my clit with more pressure. I can't take it anymore, his pace is getting harder and faster. His breath feel too hot on my neck, his lips sucking the skin near my collar bone. I am on the brink of my orgasm and with one final stroke, I combust around his fingers.

My eyes snap opens and I find myself alone and panting heavily in the middle of my bed. I am drenched in sweat from a wet dream. _I dreamed of Christian Grey! I had wet dream all night long, tossing and turning in my bed and I explicitly remember every bit of it._

It's barely 24 hours since I met him and this is the effect he has left, giving me wet dreams? _When is the last time i had a wet dream?_ Not since _him… Stop it right there Steele, don't you dare step foot in that forbidden territory._

I shake that thought away and rather concentrate on my very pleasant dream. It's true I feel drawn to him. He's too hot to resist. He said he was in my batch in college year, why don't I remember him. I'm sure as hell I would've remembered that handsome face.

An idea crosses my mind. _The Yearbook! He's definitely gonna be in that._ I sit up and notice the stickiness between my legs, I blush at the cause of it. First things firsts, get cleaned up and then hunt for the Yearbook.

After 20 minutes of scanning piled up _garbage_ of my college year I finally find all three Yearbooks. I open First year's book, and there is indeed a Christian Grey listed. Now I realize why I don't remember, because that's not the same Christian Grey I met yesterday in my office. _He's changed. Drastically!_ But this isn't the face that seemed familiar to me yesterday in the conference room. He's the same guy who went to WSU, but I definitely saw him somewhere else too... _but where?_

I notice the changes in him. He's definitely grown out of puberty into a fine attractive man. _Definitely a late bloomer!_ He was not very muscular as he's now. He did quite remarkable work on his body. _Well good for me._ He wore glasses before, I wonder how he would look in glasses now. The image forms in my head is just _sexy. God, how sexy can he get?_

just then I heard a ping on my phone, which brings me back to earth, and it's an email from Spencer. _Just what I needed._ I open then mail and read the background check of Christian Grey. It's intriguing to read whatever information Spence has found on him. The things he did in past for money, which I bet he didn't want the world to know, I find that rather useful for me. Maybe I can use them to accept my proposal that I have in mind. But the thing is, it was in his past, like almost two years ago, and then no trace of him going into that way again. Maybe he's done with it and done with his money problem. No that can't be because his bank balance tell me a different story, no way a person can even afford living a basic lifestyle with it, _or can they?_ Now how would you know it, have you ever spent a single day without the luxury you have at your _dad's expense?_

Anyway, the situation may or may not be the same but I had to find a way to make him agree to what I have to offer him. He seems to likely refuse it on the spot but I have to convince him anyway, because now I really want this man.

* * *

This day can't get over soon. It feels like hours are dragging, and it's a torture to see Christian Grey walking around the office looking all sexy in his black sweater over a check shirt and denim jeans. Every time my eyes fall on him, I am reminded of the dream this morning and I turn into a hot mess. And on top of that, whenever his eyes catches mine and his bright smile flashes across his face, oh my god, he'll be the death of me.

Finally the clock strikes five and it's time for the much awaited dinner I planned with Christian. I grab my purse & phone and make way to Christian's cubical. Everyone is almost done with their day and leaving. I saw Christian concentrated on his work, not a sign of leaving anytime soon.

"Aren't you finished for the day?" I stand besides his cubical, leaning my hips to his desk.

"M.. Miss Steele… umm…" I think I startled him, he looks flushed.

"I hope you didn't forget about the dinner?"

"No.. No.. absolutely not, I just… didn't realized it's already five. I'm done for today, I'll just pack things up."

He closed his file and put them into his laptop bag along with his MacBook. I noticed his cubical looks utterly neat unlike other employee's. He's really keen on tidiness.

"So you want to ride with me or you'll come in your car?"

"Uhh…" he looks confused.

"Well, since we're both going to my house, I thought maybe we should go together."

"Oh, I didn't bring my car today, so I guess it's the only option left. To ride along." We exchange smile and make way out of office.

It's a twenty minutes drive from SIP to my Mansion. Sawyer parked the car just outside the double doors. Christian arches his head to take a good look at my house and whistles.

"You like?"

"It's impressive. Do you live alone here?"

"Well sorta… my house staff and security people live in their quarters, just my personal housekeeper lives in the house with me. But she's out of town as well. So yeah, alone for now."

"It is too big for a person to live alone." Well it's what I like, lonely and peaceful. I shrug, not bothering to answer him and then we both enter my house.

"Make yourself comfortable Christian." He puts his bag on the desk placed in the foyer and walks towards the couch in the living room, looking around the place and admiring the wall painting.

"You have a beautiful house, Miss Steele." He complements with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Please.. anything you have." I nod and paced toward kitchen to get the bottle of Merlot, probably saved for this eve. I pour two glasses and hand one to him.

"Thank you, it's really good."

"I already ordered food when I was I office, hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine." And on the queue, the doorbell rang.

"I think it's food, I'll just get them."

I took the food from the delivery guy, bill already paid, and enter back the room. He helps me set the table and we have some small chit chat.

"Why did you choose to be in Management?"

"I was always very organized, and like to do things with a certain plan. I like when things are sorted out and chaos free and then properly executed. So that'll be the thing that brought me to study Management."

"I think it also feeds you OCD." I joke and he chuckles.

"Shall we eat now?" he nods. He pulls out chair for me, I thanked him and then he take seat across me.

"I ordered some Noodles, chicken schezwan rice, Manchurian and ah… my favorite Sushi. It is from my favorite Chinese and Japanese Restaurant, they make the best Sushi in the entire Seattle… you must taste them once, you'll be licking off your fingers." I served him Sushi first and take the remaining on my plate, I can just have Sushi alone for dinner.

"Umm.." his face looks uncertain. I don't understand, does he not like the food of my choice?

"Christian… do you not like Chinese or Japanese, I'm sorry I didn't ask you. We could order something else, whatever you like."

"No… no.. Miss Steele it's fine, I.. I like this, I love Sushi too…" and with that he puts a sushi roll in his mouth and makes that disgusting face like he's eating crap. He thinks he's controlling his expressions but he failed, miserably. He just chewing it, daring not to gulp but eventually did with a lot of difficult I guess. I couldn't control but laugh out loud.

"What's funny, Miss Steele?" He asked after sipping half a glass of water.

"Why would you eat it if you dislike it so much?" I asked controlling my mirth.

"I.. I don't dislike it!" he snorts, denying his dislike with his very best.

"You do… yo..u.. hate it.." I can't stopping laughing.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I hate it… but come on… Raw Fish! Eww who likes to eat it."

"Well I Do." If it would've anyone else I could take it as offence but I don't feel like it with him. "Christian you could've told me you know, why did you eat it?"

"Because... I didn't know out of all the food in world you would order Sushi, on top of that it's your _favorite!_ and well I thought you'd think what kind of person I am if I don't like your favorite food, I thought you'd dislike me. I'm Sorry Miss Steele, I didn't meant to offend you." _Can he be any more sweet and cute than he already is!_

"You didn't. Lucky for you, I don't judge people on their choice of food." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Hope you don't hate any of these." I point to other dishes on the table and we both shared a laugh.

The clock strikes 11 and now we're settled on my couch in the living room. He is sitting on the corner of the couch as I perch my legs up covering the most of the couch, leaning my body on the other corner, facing him. We had a few more glasses of wine until we finished that bottle of Merlot. We're having the last of it. I took another sip a have a good look at him. He seems a bit more relaxed than he entered my house. _Is it the right moment to approach him?_ I haven't thought about the dream for some few hours now, but watching this sexy creature sitting across me, just a touch of my foot away, makes all that visual more realistic. _Do it now, Steele!_

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend, why is that Christian?" he told me that when we were chatting during dinner.

"Uhh… having a girlfriend is so not my priority right now."

"You're a handsome man, girls must throw themselves at you, and besides don't you have your needs?" I brings the glass to my mouth, sipping slowly and looking at him under my lashes.

"For that… you don't specifically need a girlfriend." He smiles lasciviously. This must be the wine talking.

"Is that so…" I put my glass down on the table and slide my legs little closer to him, my toe touching his thigh. He didn't say anything at that. "It's getting late, don't you think?"

"Yeah… you want me to leave?" he took his last sip and set the glass aside, now facing me. His arms rest on the back of the couch.

"No…" my voice is more like a whisper. "You didn't want me to _not like you_ , why?" I slide closer to him causing my legs to rub gently on his thighs.

"Who wants to be disliked by their bosses?" I felt his muscles tighten under my touch. He's getting affected.

"Is that the only reason?" I want to bring the lust out of him. I mean come on, a hot girl, that too you boss, is openly flirting with you!

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Miss Steele?" Turning the tables, Mr. Grey, huh?

" _Not the priority."_ I move a bit more close…

"Why not? You're… so beautiful… and…" he gulped, _more closer._

"And?" I probed. Now I'm practically sitting on his lap and my hand touching his shoulder.

"And… so.. Sexy…" he answered in low carnal voice. My fingers gently strokes his jawline.

"You find me Beautiful.. and.. Sexy?"

"Very…" our face so close that we could feel each other hot breaths. His hand resting on my hips. I'm feeling very hot from my core now, I could feel every bit of my heart and his' thumping loudly against our chests. I feel him getting hard on my ankle which is pressed directly to the center of his jeans.

I lean close until our noses were touching, "Then you won't mind this…" I pressed my lips onto his and his response was quick as he kisses me back. He kissed me gently, carefully, but it wasn't the slow and gentle kiss I want, not now, and then I grabbed the V-neck of his Sweater, pulling him hard against me. He groans softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circles my waist. I sit astride his hips, one hand around his neck and another in his hairs, pulling it with my fingers. I gently start to rock his body and his hand slowly crawls up to my body crossing my neck and then into my hairs gripping them lightly and pulls me more into the kiss as possible. He steals my breath and gives it back. He pushes me backward and we're lying down, making out in my couch. The weight of his body on top of mine is extraordinary. I feel him, all of him, pressed against me, straddling me. I want to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him. His lips has a taste of wine we're just drinking, he must taste it too from my mouth. His face has the slightest bit of stubble and it rubs my skin but I don't care, I don't care at all. He feels wonderful. His hands are everywhere, and it doesn't matter that his mouth is already on top of mine, I want him closer, closer, closer.

Should I tell him now what I proposal I have it in my mind or should I just revel in this moment with him. _Oh fuck it, talking can be done later, let me get this sexy man to my bed._

* * *

 **And that is it for now.**

 **Now what can Christian be hiding? Will Ana be able to get whatever she wants from Christian? You'll find out that soon.**

 **Tell me what are your views for this chapter, I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

 **Once again thanks a ton to all of you who take time to read my story and review, fav and follow it. I honestly didn't expected this much with just one chapter. I'm sorry too for late update, I am a college student and have very tight schedule, I manage very little time to write, so please bear it with me. I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can.**

 **And yeah, don't forget to checkout Pinterest page for this chapter, under "WhiteDust K" "Business and Pleasure". Link is in my Bio.**

 **xoxo**

 **K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for this long delay.**

 **A/N Below.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ***ANA'S POV***

It's 9:30, in the morning and I've been watching this beautiful man, sleeping like a baby, naked in my bed for past 10 minutes. Last night was filled with hot carnal passion that drives both of us. I really lost all the sense around him, and for that moment I forgot about the all the plan and proposal I had in mind and drown in the desire erupting inside me in ten folds, all because of him. I never thought a man could make me feel this much wanton ever again… I never felt, what I felt last night in a very, very, very long time. And maybe that is why I so desperately want this to work with Christian, because I don't think I had enough of him, _yet._

Now I am perfectly in all my senses, and not enticed by all his sexiness… well not totally, but enough to have _The Talk_ with Christian. I don't really want to, but I have to wake him up. He looks so peaceful. I never adored a sleeping man before… ever!

I was about to wake him up, when he shifts in his sleep, his arm that was under my neck pulls me closer to his side.

"Christian?" I croaked, my voice weak from not being used for several hours. He hummed in acknowledgement but didn't move. A light groan escapes from his mouth when I squirm in his arms and moved his head so I am tucked under his chin. I want to talk to him but I also didn't want to break this moment of peace with him. I'm kinda enjoying it.

"What time is it?" Christian asked as he breathes in and began trailing his fingertips slowly and gently up and down my arm as he dozed off again. His touch is spreading tingles all over my body.

"Nearly Ten" I mumbled, letting my hands run over his chest before trailing my fingers over the bumps and indentations of his muscular form. I never want to keep my hands off of him, he's just so irresistible.

"Well, we could get up… but I'd rather stay here with you." He wraps his arms around mine and pulls me onto his chest, I giggle as he helps me shift until my arms were holding myself up above him. _What exactly he's trying to do?_

"It's Sunday. We would have nothing to do all day. But if you would like, I have something to talk." I say as he tangled his hand into my hair and pulls me down to kiss him.

"Later, please?" Christian pulled himself up, causing me to fall into his lap. His lips crashes to mine again and his arousal soon became clear. I felt him bend slightly towards the nightstand for grabbing the condom. He tear up the foil packet and quickly pulled the latex on his length. I smile to myself as he groan and rolls his hips between my thighs causing a delicious friction. I can feel the heat surfacing between us.

"Ohh… Christian..." I moan and felt him grin against my lips followed by another rolling of his hips but this time he lifts me slightly and used his tight grip on my thigh to slam himself into me. The sudden move had me gasping and throwing my head back. _I didn't see that coming._ Christian took the advantage and sucked softly on my exposed neck.

His thrusts were deep an even, each time he thrust he'd find a new part of my body to kiss. _My cheekbones, my jaw line, underneath my chin, the dip at the end of my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder tips…._

"Fuck… I still can't believe this…" Christian mumbles as his head dropped forward and he held me against him, flipping us both over as his thrusts became desperate and sloppy.

I wanted to respond but the only sound that came out of my mouth was a breathy gasp. My pleasure begins to build, to the point that every touch Christian press against my skin becomes overwhelmingly sensitive.

"Christian... I'm... gonna.…" I moaned out. My attempt to speak spurred him on and his thrusts began to increase in pace.

"Oh baby… Come for me Ana… Come on…" He whispered against my neck.

With a final thrust I cried out and fall into him, my walls clenched around his length and my orgasm rocked through my body, pulling Christian's pleasure with him. He hovered above me, panting and laughing as he pressed gentle kisses to my forehead.

"You're pretty good at this…" I appreciate him. He rolls on his side, flat on his back.

"You've no idea..." he mumbled.

"I... do, actually…" he props himself on his elbow and turn to face me.

"You do?" his brows crinkle.

"Yes, and that is what I want to talk about…" I too turn to face him. He nods his head and I continue.

"I did some background check on you and I know what you did to earn easy money…"

 ***CHRISTIAN'S POV***

She knows. _She knows!_ But how does she? How does she get to know the past I thought I buried deep? Well not deep enough if she found out.

No ways… for all I know she can be bluffing, maybe she saw the plot holes in my past and trying to get it out of my mouth. Yeah that is it...

 _Do not give in willingly Christian!_

I sit up on the bed, grabbing my shirt and started to button up.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I'm talking about the time when you were an _Escort…"_ all the air leaves my body and I feel my lungs constricted.

 _How can she possibly…_

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is an absolute bullshit!" No, I cannot agree to that in front of her...

She stand up from the bed, unfazed by the fact that she is naked, she grab her silk robe and tie it around the waist while walking in front of me. Putting her both hands on my shoulders, she stands between my legs.

"Now, there's no use of denying the inevitable… hmm?" I gulp a huge bile down my throat.

I knew it was dangerous to have any kind of liaison with Anastasia Steele, but damn my foolish heart that still beats for her… _after all these years._

"Okay Yes! What will you do with this information? Blackmail me? Because let me warn you beforehand, I do not have a penny to pay the price!" I snap, pushing her aside and stand in the middle of her bedroom.

"Why on the earth you think _I_ want money from _you?_ " She snorts, like I stated the most absurd fact. _Well yeah it is absurd… why would she want money!_

"Then what?! What is your point of blackmail is exactly?"

"First, stop accusing me for blackmailing you. Second, relax! I'm not telling anyone about this. I just want you to listen what I have to say."

I am so confused right now; I can't fathom what's cooking inside her devil mind. She's known for her mixed signals and manipulations, but I won't fall for it. I want to hear her exact words and their exact meaning, so I won't fall in any kind of her trap.

"What is it?" I asked in a clipped voice.

"I know about your past situation, and I know about your present condition too…" I feel a chill in my spine, _my present condition! Please don't tell me she know about her... please god..._

"Just get to the point already…" the agitation is clear in my voice.

"I know you're facing money problem, and I want to help you!"

"Help me?" this woman is damn confusing. What would she get out of helping me? A part of me takes a deep breath of relief that she isn't aware of what exactly my real condition is, _or at least I hope so…_

"Yes Christian, but I expect something in return." Something is fishy.

"What that would be?"

" _You."_

 _Say what!_ What does she mean by _me_? My confused expression led her to explain herself.

"Christian, honestly I have immensely enjoyed your company," she steps closer to me and holds my arms, "and I want this to continue. About the sex, it was incredible, something I haven't had in a long time." The blush is evident on her cheeks but she's bold as ever.

"I just want to help you out Christian, please let me and in return you keep me in your pleasurable company."

I am awestruck, is this the same Anastasia Steele from the college, who never ever looked at my direction, for once? What changed? What made her so desperate to have my company and in return help me with my financial issues?

"W... why...?" I seem to lose my vocabulary.

"I don't even know myself, I just want you and I don't think I want to let go of you. You're having a financial crises and I so desperately want to get you out of it. So what do say, do you agree?"

"Agree..?" I break free from her hold and stroll a foot away from her. "Anastasia, I am... so… speechless… I don't know what to say…" I start to pace in her bedroom.

"You want to me have sex with you and in you'll be… _paying for that…_?" I am trying to jot down the exact essence of her _offer._ She shrugs, casually.

"Well if you want to portray it like that… your wish…" _frustrating as ever Anastasia Steele!_

"How is it any different than what I used to do two years ago huh…? I got paid for sex… Listen, I did that job for a reason and left that job for a reason too. I decided not to go down that road ever, I worked hard and I got this job at SIP for earning money respectfully with my hard work and honesty. I'm very sorry, Miss Steele, but I can't accept what you are offering." I conclude. Her eyebrows frowned; I guess she wasn't expecting me to deny her. She didn't say anything or maybe she doesn't know what to say.

She just stands there with crossed hand on her chest, watching me buttoning up the remaining button on my shirt and tucking it into the pants. I have to leave, or else she may persuade me, or I fear _that I may get persuaded by her charms._ As soon as she figures out that I am leaving, she founds her words…

"Christian, wait… just don't outright refuse it… think about it please. I want you, and I can help you…"

"Then we can date, I can be your boyfriend, and you can have me, but paying me? Not gonna happen. I have a job now that pays decently." I outburst.

"That is the bloody point! I don't need a boyfriend, I don't wanna have a goddamn relationship… that is why I asked you… I thought you would agree…"

"No! I don't…" I stated, full and final. I leave her bedroom and after picking up my laptop bag I left at the foyer I dash out of her front door.

* * *

I check my wristwatch, its 12:45…

 _Shit!_ I'm going to be late… _You fool Grey! You got so involved in your past crush that you forget about what's important in your present life!_ I scold myself internally.

"Please drive a little faster, I have to be there like right now… move fast…" I snap at the uber driver for like 5th time in 10 minutes.

Finally at 1pm I reached Seattle Grace Hospital and rushed inside and immediately make my way to _her_ room, but before, I met Dr. Grace Trevelyan on my way.

"Where in the god's name were you? You were supposed to be here at 12:00… what took an extra hour… its Sunday!" she screams at me, and her voice is scaring me. _Did something happen to her!_

"I… I know Grace, I'm so sorry, is... is she alright?"

"No… I mean, yes… she's fine, but you know how she is, she won't go to her therapies without you, and as usual she started her tantrums and won't move from her bed. You know it well then why are you late…?"

"Overslept… the new job is… exhausting… anyways, let's get to her already."

Grace nods and we both head toward Oncology ward.

"Christian, don't stress yourself so much… take care of yourself too, we're here to treat her and she's getting better every day, there has been progress in her health…"

"How can I not worry Grace? Everything I do, it's for her… and I'm fine, it was just one exhausting week that's all…"

"Well if you say so…"

As soon as we reach her room, I hear her arguing with Nurse Frances.

"Oh, see… I told you he would come…" as the true believer she is her face shows it all. "Christian…" she calls outs for me and I waste no time to hug her…

"I'm so sorry Mum… it won't happen again… I promise..."

"It's alright…" her voice is so sweet, like every words of her are first dipped in honey. Its relaxation I feel, every time I'm with her.

"Now why won't you go to your chemotherapy? You know it's important… now, whether I come or not you'll not miss any chemo… do you understand?"

"Do not order me… I'm not a kid!" _oh really!_

"Well, don't act like one then…"

"It wasn't like I'm not going to attend therapy, I was waiting for you. What if I won't come back alive from it… then I won't even get to see you for last time…"

"Mum… what part of _No more I-am-going to-die talk_ do you not understand, huh?"

"Yeah… whatever…"

"Don't get sassy on me lady… enough time you've wasted. Let the nurses prep you for therapy, okay…" she huffed in surrender. Honestly if age weren't the obvious factor, one would really get confused who is the child and who is the parent here, she is so childish something, nope... every time.

"Okay... I'll be right back, if... they don't kill me in their..." there she goes again...

"Mum!" I glared at her. I took her hand in mine and told her, "It's just therapy, not a surgery. You're going to be fine..."

"You'll be here?" she tightens the grip on my hand.

"Right where I am.. like always.. hmm..." I give her the reassurance that she needs.

"When I return, you'll tell me how your first day at your new job was and we'll have lunch together..." she does this every time, she'll plan for the future and try to follow that. It gives her motive to come back and do what she had planned. It's what keeps her going... make her fight everyday... and comeback as a winner... for me…

* * *

The nurse took her in therapy. My mother, Ella Grey, is suffering from Stage 3, Leukemia. We found out when I started my college at WSU. The symptoms were there, she would get tired quickly, get red bruises all over her body, have fever for no reason, and have joint pains. I got really worried about her and asked her if she wants to go see a doctor and have a full body check-up, she brushed me off saying, _"It's just a bug or viral, I'll be fine..."_

When her health started to get worse, I called Grace. She's my mum's best friend and also a doctor, a pediatrician. She saw the symptoms and consulted with her doctor friends. The day she was diagnosed with Cancer, my world stopped. I was devastated. Mum is my everything, she's always there in my times of need, and to imagine that she'll not be there with me, it broke me. But my mother, she's a fighter, her strength is unimaginable.

When I broke, there's again my mom, giving me strength and telling me everything's going to be just fine, when it was supposed to be the opposite. I decided then and there that I'll do everything and anything for her, fight every battle besides her, give her the hope and strength, be her savior and be her reason of happiness.

While I wait for my mum to come back from her therapy, my mind wanders to what Miss Steele 'offered' me this morning. God, she's confusing... and frustrating... and hot... and sexy... and beautiful... _Ugrhh.. there you go again..._

I definitely wouldn't lie, but she was my crush back in college, though she never ever looked at my way. She was one of the rich kids in our college and I was a mediocre looking dork. The most beautiful and famous girl in the whole college, I can only imagine her to be with someone like me...

Last night was indeed a dream come true and like always, good things comes to an end. I certainly had forgotten about Anastasia Steele until I step into the Management of SIP. She hasn't changed much, just became more of everything. More beautiful, more hot, more bossy, more arrogant, more heartbreaking...

It was so foolish of me to think she really wants to be with me, when actually she just wants me to be her entertainment, her boy toy, if you call it. And also is willing to pay me for it.

Old me would've jumped at her offer, diving right into her bed, but now things have changed. Yes, I was in escort business, but not for fun. It was desperate times, I needed the money for mum's treatment, and it was the only solution I found. I quit when my mum found out, it was devastating, for her, for me. She was heartbroken, and very disappointed in me. She said and I clearly remember it, _"I am so disappointed in you Christian, I taught you to be better than this, so much better. If this is the only way to pay for my treatments, then I refuse to be treated. I would rather die than let my son do such job."_ And that was the final nail in the coffin, I quit and begged my mother for her forgiveness. I promised her to never go back to my old job and to do better and be better. Grace then help out with the medical bills and such until I find a decent job. I worked in management for small companies until I got in SIP and met Anastasia Steele once again.

What's Anastasia is offering me not any different from what I used to do earlier. I got paid for sex and that is what she is going to do. Last night was the best night of my life, I wouldn't even deny it, but I refuse to take up her offer. I promised my mum, and I won't ever disappoint her again.

Grace comes into the room, pulling me from my thoughts, "Christian, Dr. Dalton, wants to discuss the further course of treatment for Ella."

"Of course…" I answered, and followed her to Dr. Shawn Dalton's cabin. Dr. Dalton is mum's doctor from the beginning. Grace claims he's the best oncologist in the Seattle, and I don't doubt it. Though Grace has her own little patients to tend to, she is always there for her best friend in every way possible.

"Christian, come sit." I shook Dr. Dalton's hand and took a seat in front of his desk, he has my mother's medical file in his hands and a serious look in his face.

* * *

Mum is sleeping peacefully after her intense and 'killing' Chemotherapy, as she likes to portray. I watch her, holding her hand, and think about what her Doctor said to me just fifteen minutes ago...

 _"Her conditions is not getting any better, these chemotherapy aren't enough for her at this stage ..."_

 _"What's the plan then? What other alternative?"_

 _"There is a clinical trial, and her cancer is in the stage where she needs a Bone Marrow Transplant..."_

 _"Yes, whatever it is you need to do, whatever it is safe for her, just do it..."_

 _"It is a lot more expensive treatment than the current one..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Christian, we can do this on Pro Bono... you'll..."_

 _"No... no... I got it covered, Money isn't going to be a problem... just keep my mother alive and get this cancer out of her..."_

A sense of déjà vu crosses me; the exact same moment when I feel desperate action is to be taken.

It is a desperate time and the only way I could think of is _Anastasia Steele._

* * *

 **So I don't know much about Leukemia, and it's treatment procedure, so if you found it absolutely absurd or incorrect in some way, please keep in my that this is a fiction and I am not an Expert. I'm just writing for my convenience to portray my story. Forgive me if you found and mistakes or errors, I tried my best to proof read and edit this.**

 **Also I want to say that I have this story planned in my head but sometimes I find it difficult to pen it down and write up some scenes. I get hit by writer's block very easily. I cannot say when exactly I'll upload next chapter but I'll try my best to do it soon. I haven't written next chapter so it may take some time. My net connection is a bit slow at this moment so Pinterest board for this chapter is not updated yet, I'll be sure to update it till tomorrow.**

 *** IMP: I want to change the Title of this story, and I'm not very good when it comes to choosing a title. Can anyone suggest a title, it'll be very helpful. ***

 **Thank you for reading my story and giving it a time of your day. Hope you enjoyed it… Please leave your Reviews for this Chapter :)**

 **XOXO**

 **K.**


End file.
